HokHak
The Couple HouHako ''('ホウハコ HouHako)'' is the term for the romantic relationship between Hōki Taketori and Hako Kuroi. Their Relationship They're on the same team, team 25. After their Jonin is injured, Houki takes charge of leading team 25 while they are recovering, however this doesnt go too well and they end up messing up al ot until eventually being seen as incompetent and assigned only D-rank missions. Houki is frustrated that Renga and Hako dont' listen to his orders and Renga and Hako just go off and do their own thing. Houki vents to Sukea about his frustrations and even goes as far as to call them '''selfish for not listening to him. Later, after hearing about the bomb threat from Boruto and Sarada, that all genin except for them have been mobilized to deal with it, only fuels Houki's frustration even more, causing Hako and Renga to get fed up with him and temporarily disband. Houki once again vents to Sukea about them not doing what he says and wanting to be a perfect ninja like his idol, Lord Sixth. Sukea, who is really Kakashi in disguise, tells Houki that the reason they won't listen to him is because he isnt taking how they feel into consideration. Sukea, based on what he's observed so far, compliments Renga and Hako's abilities. Houki expands by telling him that Hako has outstanding perception and that Renga is not only strong but also excels at defense. Sukea asks Houki if this is why the two of them were working how they were earlier, which causes Houki to realize that his teammates were ignoring his orders for a reason and that he was the one being selfish all along. Sukea tells him that Lord Sixth also made many mistakes he had to learn from, one even resulting in the loss of a friend whom he wanted to apologize to but couldn't because they were dead, but unlike him, Houki still has the chance to apologize. Houki figures out how the bomber got past them and gathers Renga and Hako together to disarm the remaining bombs there, however, there was one more bomb remaining but had already been shipped out. Houki volunteers for them to go find the bomb, to Renga and Hako's surprise, Houki admits that they were right, specifically Hako for suggesting they should disband for a while. Houki admits his own weakness and decides to rely on Renga and Hako's strength, starting with letting Hako take charge and lead their team, stating that with her outstanding perception, she'll be able to figure out their strengths and how to best put them to use. Hako figures out where the postal worker would be delivering the package, however, when they fail to disarm it, Renga comes up with an alternative solution for Houki to throw the bomb as high as possible while he uses his Quarantine Wall to shield them from the blast. Houki apologizes to Renga and Hako for how he treated them, but Renga admits he was wrong too and apologizes. Hako also apologizes for leaving everything up to Houki to make things easier for her. Houki forgives them both and says even if all they get is D-rank missions, they should keep doing their best. After being recommended by Kakashi, determining that the three of them would be perfect for intelligence missions, Team 25 will be under Sai's command now. Evidence * They seem to be close like during the Graduation exams arc. * Houki seems to have great faith in Hako's abilities, often praising her outstanding perception. * Houki also seems to have faith in her leadership, after realizing he was unfit to lead he chose to make Hako the one in charge because of her outstanding perception, she could bring out their strengths in ways he couldn't. * Hako is the one who suggests they disband for a while. Houki later agrees with her that it was a good idea, as by disbanding, they can start anew. * Hako is usually very stoic and apathetic, but showed genuine remorse when apologizing to Houki for leaving everything up to him to make things easier for her. Quotes Houki agreeing with Hako - episode 115 * "Hako. I agree with you that disbanding for the time being...is a good idea" Houki makes Hako in charge - episode 115 * "Hako, I want you to take the lead!. I can't draw out your strengths. But, Hako, with your outstanding perception, you'll figure out our strengths and how to put them to use best!. We disband, so we can start new! So, please!" Houki apologizing to Hako and Renga - episode 115 * "Hako, Renga...I'm sorry. All this time, I blamed the both of you when things didnt go right. When it was all my fault. " Hako apologizing to Houki - episode 115 * "Me too, I left everything up to you, Houki. Because that made it easy for me. Im sorry!" Databooks External Links Trivia * Among The Fans Though this couple is fairly unknown it seems to be getting slow momentum. Its rival ships are MetaHouki and RenHako. References Category:Boruto: Naruto Next Generations Category:Konoha couples Category:Couples involving Hoki Category:Couples involving Hako Category:The New Generation